Fire and Ashes
by CheeseChao
Summary: Ayano has felt love for the first time in her life. For Senpai. And she will go any lengths to have him. No exceptions... All rivals and most characters will be included. Rated M for obvious reasons. Plz read :3


A/N: Why are there like no fanfictions for Yandere Simulator? OMG wtf this is the best game ever and im making a fanfiction cause i love this game and everything to do with it so much. Please review etc and enjoy :3

Senpai... He was standing there. Right outside of class. My heart began to beat. My eyes widened at his sudden appearance. He was so perfect. He gave my life meaning. He...

"Ayano!" Saki Miyu erupted in rage. "I just asked you a question! Listen please! Ugh some people..." She rolled her eyes and clenched her fist. Ayano sighed. She didn't care about anyone but Senpai. Their problems were meaningless to her. The pain and purity of everything didn't mean anything to her. It was only Senpai that made her feel everything. The only reason she did anything was to make sure Senpai saw her in the right way. As long as she was with other popular girls, Taro Yamada (Senpai) wouldn't see her as a loner or a loser. His opinion was the only thing that matters. Not Miyu's or any other of the hopeless degenerate girls that focused on hair and all the pointless club activities that people were identified by. Miyu seemed to get the hint that she didn't seem to care about what she was talking about, shrugged her shoulders and turned to the others that included a bemused Kokona.

"Look Saki. You're hair looks totally amazing! Ayano agrees. She's just distracted by her crush!" Kokona said and all the girls around them erupted in giggles and whispers. Ayano was in a popular group of girls that included the leader Saki Miyu, Kokona Haruka, Mei Mio, Yui Rio, Koharu Hinata, Yuna Hina and their newest addition Musume Ronshaku. They were well known for their different hair styles and colours often visually being compared to a rainbow. They went everywhere together including at lunch, in town and even often having sleepovers. Ayano could barely tolerate the girls but they provided extremely interesting information about students at the school. Information she could manipulate or destroy to her own liking to make sure that Senpai would never see anyone else as a potential love interest. Senpai had given her something she had nothing felt before - Love and Feelings. Emotions were something that was beneath her and she couldn't care less about Miyu's hair problems or Yuna's personal problems with he mothers but she would do anything to fix Senpai's doubts or worries. She would keep him safe. They were waiting for the Maths teacher to appear and the class was quite big. Not only was the group of girls and Senpai there but also some occult club members ("Creeps" shouted Mei as they passed by.), Pippi and Ryuto exchanging nervous glances at each other, Kuu Dere, the Basu sisters and the boys from a group similar to the girls. They were basically their rivals but in a friendly way. Taro was not affiliated with this group as he was more of a loner that liked to sit next the fountain and read. Ayano would often hide behind the green bushes and take pictures of him secretly. It lighted up her dull life. Yui, the red haired girl, turned to Ayano and did a faint smirk.

"You're staring at that boy again aren't you! she whispered barely conceding a smile. Ayano crossed her arms and rubbed her forehead.

"Staring at someone doesn't mean attraction Yui." she responded. Musume walked up to Yui and looked at her as if she had just offended her.

"Yui stop it. Ayano's crush is none of your business. Baka! However I must admit that Ayano has a good taste in boys. No that does not mean I'm attracted to Taro Koharu!" she almost screamed as Koharu and Yuna began to hold onto each other to stop them from falling down from laughter. The giggles were so loud that it attracted the boy group over, most looking very interested in the situation. Sora Susuke led the group over containing a nervous looking Riku Soma.

"Um... Konichiwa Kokona-chan." said Riku meekly as he did a quite weak wave. The giggles erupted ten forth and it was so loud that the aforementioned occult members began to cover their ears to block the noise. Kokona blushed a tiny bit and waved back.

"Hi Riku. You're sounding very... uh... nice today." Kokona replied looking down and even the boys were giggling now. Saki Miyu and Sora Susuke had walked off away from the girls to be alone and they seemed to be having a quite private conversation as they were covering their faces with their textbooks. Either that or they were kissing but they were never known as a couple since they usually had several confrontations due to the fact that they were both club leaders and they had very stand-off personalties. Mei began to point to them and mimicked smooching and kissing sounds while Hayato Haruki and Haruto Yuko were shaking their heads in disgust. Ryusei Koki was engaging in making rude hand gestures to the sky blue haired boy talking to Miyu that made Yuna had a coughing fit because she was laughing too much. Ayano stared at the situation with utter surprise that this could be any funny but she did smile regardless. As this was happening Sensei arrived looking strangely excited and everyone took their seats. Ayano sat next to Kokona and Yui. At the corner of her eye, she saw Senpai timidly sit down in the front row next to Ryusei who did a thumbs up at him. He looked so scared and Ayano wanted to comfort him, to save him and to caress him but first she had to win him over. Sensei walked up to the front of the class and placed several papers onto her desk.

"I am shocked class. You all passed the test. With high marks! Wait until Hashimoto hears about this. The only person who got good marks in his class was Budo. The principal might even give me a raise! Anyway I'll hand these out and you will all peer assess each others work. Ayano! Taro! You both got full marks so you will work together and try to complete this very high level maths paper. You can work on this throughout the week." Sensei said joyfully. Ayano's eyes lighted up and her gaze was completely on Senpai who looked at her and smiled sweetly. It was so beautiful and she felt alive in this cold, meaningless world. She smiled back and for the first time since forever, her smile was genuine. Yui tapped her on the shoulder and winked at her slightly. She smirked and got up to walk over to where Taro was sitting. He was staring at her and she wished that he would never stop. The way he looked at her made her feel important, made her feel special and made her know that only she could have him. She sat down softly but suddenly as this happened, her ability to speak apparently disappeared. In his presence was something she never felt before and it was so awe inspiring and shocking that she would stay there forever if she could. She struggled to choose a word to say to him as no word could describe what he meant to her.

"Ayano-chan? Are you ok?" asked Senpai worringly.

"huh... um... uhh... yeah i'm fine. Sorry I just got distracted." She forced a quiet laugh as she didn't want to creep him out or make him question her sanity. After all, in her classmates eyes, she was perfectly normal.

"It happens to all of us! I didn't know you were so good at Maths. It's my favourite subject. I'm not that good at science though. What about you?" he questioned her casually.

"Maths is my favourite subject too. I don't take science unfortunately. I dropped it two years ago. I'm sure you're not bad at it. You're amazing at like everything!" she responded and accidentally blushed which caused Taro to look at her happily and laughed.

"Ayano. You're pretty funny. Anyway about this paper its pretty big isn't it!" he said shocked as he flipped through the pages. The test was nearly fifty pages long and all with a multitude of questions on each page. It looked like a nightmare to finish. "Are you free tomorrow? You can come around my house or I'll come around yours. I don't mind. It'll be fun to work together with you!" Taro spoke in a casual but soft voice. Ayano was covering her cheeks with her hands to stop showing him the blushing and pretended to be rubbing her eyes.

"I'd love to! My house is free since my parent's aren't home so we can work on it tonight." she said trying to contain her joy and Senpai nodded gleefully. It was a miracle. Unfortunately a loud shrilling voice came ringing behind them. It was Osana.

"Excuse me Taro but did you forget that tomorrow you said you were going to help me with my Maths revision. You can't just make a promise and then break it! Baka! Ayano he isn't free tomorrow so you'll have to find some other time to annoy him or whatever you're doing cause he's helping me tomorrow. Not like I need it but a promise is a promise and you don't make promises you can't keep. That's just rude and disrespectful. Not to mention that you couldn't come last week because you were ill. Yeah right..." she said angrily staring at Ayano with displeasure. Ayano didn't show it but inside she felt hatred and rage that she had never felt before. She was taking Senpai away from her. Now she couldn't be with him tomorrow. She continued to remain with a face of confusion but she knew that Osana had crossed her line.

"Oh sorry Ayano. I guess we can't meet tomorrow. I'll guess i'll think of some other time then..." he said and it seemed as if he was hurt or saddened by the canceled appointment. He looked down and he frowned. "I always make mistakes." Ayano stared at Osana who was chatting with Kuu Dere over how her hair was too blue and how it hurt her eyes. The only person who made a mistake was you: Osana Najimi! She could just imagine the pain, the screaming and the agony left on her stupid face when Ayano would kill her. She wouldn't even think to spare her. Only she can have Senpai. No one else matters and no one else gets in her way. Stealing from Ayano would leave dangerous consequences.

She treasured the time she spent in Senpai's presence but when class ended, she felt nothing again. Nothing but the hatred for Osana. She went to the nurse's office and grabbed the tranquilizer and the substance that would knock a person out for hours. The nurse was no where to be found so she assumed she was at the staffroom. She walked into the music room and grabbed a cello case that she had bought for herself when she took up cello because Senpai had studied music but when he dropped the subject, Ayano did not bother with it either but she had cooked up a perfect plan to eliminate Osana. She walked up and down the corridor until she spotted Osana walking into the girl's bathroom. Ayano grinned. No one ever used the second floor bathroom. As a matter of fact, people were scared of it since a popular rumour spread across that a ghost haunted it. This clearly did not frighten Osana however as she often claimed the bathroom as her own private domain. She followed her in.

"Huh who's there? Ayano? What are you doing in my bathroom? Oh are you angry that I took away Taro from you? Sorry but he did make a promise. Taro is such an idiot anyway. Only he could forget something so important. Baka!" she said uptight and rudely. Ayano grinned manically and Osana jumped back in fright.

"What the... You look super creepy. Get the hell away from me! Baka! Baka!" she screamed but Ayano quickly covered her mouth with her hands and stabbed the tranquilizer right into her neck. She struggled and kicked her legs but in time she fell into the deep sleep. Some blood tickled down from her mouth as she had grabbed her quickly and cut a bit of her lip but she wasn't concerned in the slightest. She carefully placed her in the cello case and zipped it up tightly. She could see it now. Her death would make sure that she and Senpai could reunite tomorrow and then she would confess her love to him and then finally they would kiss and he would be officially hers. Ayano walked out of the bathroom with the cello case held firmly on her back with the straps on her shoulder. The school day had already ended so she said goodbye to the girls ("Ayano loves Taro!" cried out Mei, Yuna, Miyu and Koharu) and headed home. She inserted the keys into the lockhole and walked in, making sure to lock the door behind her. She didn't even turn on the lights, all she was focused on was what Osana deserved. Not only had she taken Senpai away from her, but she had insulted him and that was insane to her as he was perfect. You cannot criticise perfection. She walked down the basement and placed the cello case down, unzipping it carefully. Some bumps and bruises were on her head but she was still unconscious. She grabbed a chair and tied Osana to it. She was completely unable to move. She waited for two hours and finally Osana woke up. Her eyes were tired and her face flinching in pain.

"What's... What is going on?" she asked in fright. She looked up to see a maniac standing in front of her. Yandere-chan.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Please review and fav etc. :)


End file.
